Pedal assemblies situated in the pilot and co-pilot stations of a cockpit of an aircraft are typically utilized to control the yaw of the aircraft. These assemblies can include a pair of pedals wherein depression of one pedal will cause the aircraft to yaw in a given direction, and cause the other pedal of the pair of pedals to move in the opposite direction of the depressed pedal by a defined ration, e.g. a 1:1 ratio. These assemblies can also incorporate artificial feel mechanisms to provide pilot feedback, as well as automatic centering and position sensing. Further the pedal assembly in the pilot station can be linked to the co-pilot station such that pedal actuation in one station is mimicked at the other station. Yet further, the pedals themselves may be adjustable for ergonomic purposes to accommodate pilots of differing size.
To achieve such rudder control, the mechanical connection between the pedals of one station, the mechanical connection between one pedal assembly and the other pedal assembly, and the adjustability of the pedals for ergonomic purposes, historically involves a series of linkages extending above and/or below the floor of the cockpit to allow for a fixed pivot point for all rudder and adjustment inputs. Such a configuration unfortunately requires a large envelope of space, and increases the difficulty of rapidly and efficiently changing out a pedal assembly in a maintenance event.
More contemporary designs have overcome the aforementioned drawbacks by providing the entire pedal system module above the floor of the aircraft. Even in this configuration, a significant amount of cockpit space is required to accommodate the pedal mechanism above the floor. Indeed, as one example, a parallel tube configuration may be utilized wherein two tubes are arranged such that one is above the other with their longitudinal axes lying in the same plane. The pedals are linked to the tubes, typically by way of a four bar mechanism. The upper tube provides for the adjustment of the pedal position for ergonomic purposes, while the lower tube is mechanically coupled to the pedals such that it transfers motion from one pedal to the other pedal and from one station to the other station. An example of such a configuration may be seen at U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,484, the entire teachings and disclosure of which is incorporated by reference thereto.
The aforementioned parallel tube configuration provides for a complete line replaceable unit situated above the floor. However, there is a continuing trend for decreases in space envelope, weight, and cost of such pedal assemblies, as well as increases in the overall ergonomics of such pedal assemblies. As such, there is a need in the art for a rudder pedal assembly which provides a rapidly replaceable system having a reduced space envelope, weight, and cost of implementation.
The invention provides such a rudder pedal assembly. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.